Misfortunate Fortune
by fr0stedFLAKES
Summary: 5 years have passed since Kagome last saw her friends in Tokyo. When one of them finds her in Nikko and brings her back she realizes a lot has changed. Will feelings still be the same or will grudges be held? Despite bad summary, it's a good ONE-SHOT Ixka


Disclaimer: F_F: Alright, I don't own Inuyasha…..Sometimes it's okay to lie.

(The title has nothing to do with the story if you don't think about it)

Misfortunate Fortune

_5 years_

Kagome sat at her favorite café almost in tears. Another bill she couldn't pay at the moment stared her in the face. Kagome sighed and wiped away tears that pricked at the corner of her eyes. Crying would get her nowhere, nor would sitting in a café 11 at night. She looked out the window. The rain drummed softly on the window-pane. Kagome had always hated rain, it gave off a dreary stale feeling that she couldn't stand.

She had no umbrella, and since she couldn't afford a car, no car as well.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" A waitress asked with a smile. _Translation, when are you leaving, you haven't ordered anything for the past 4 hours you've been here. You're taking up space, leave._

"No thank you." Kagome stood, stuffed her bills in her pocket, and walked out of the café.

If she couldn't pay her bills then she most certainly couldn't afford to buy a coffee. Kagome flinched when she heard the loud pat of the rain hitting the floor. It may have sounded soft in the café, but it was very loud outside. She was positive she would be soaked by the time she got to her house. She couldn't help but wonder what 7 people were up to at the moment.

5 years had passed since she'd seen them. They were probably all paired up by now, living happily together. Maybe even kids were in the picture. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the thought of her friends. _Old_ friends at least. They were probably better off than her; at least she hoped they were. She wished she could see how they were doing.

She shook her head; there was no point in wishing. Kagome stuck her hand out from under the vizor (the thing that shades stores) and decided it was time to go. The rain had lightened a tad bit, but it was still pretty heavy.

How stupid would she look? A girl in a black pencil skirt and blazer, running around in black peep toe heels. She would look very stupid.

When did life take a turn for the worse?

Kagome turned a corner. It was almost as if the rain knew she had no umbrella, the rain got harder. She was about to break into a sprint, but was suddenly cut off from walking.

"What the?"

She looked at the ground and scowled. Her heel had gotten caught in a small crack. She tried pulling her leg up, but her shoe wouldn't budge.

"Oh my god, not these shoes!"

She tried lifting her leg again, but it was a failed attempt. Her heel was stuck in the crack. She slipped her foot out of the shoe and stared at it.

"This isn't fair!" She screamed into the air.

Kagome couldn't help but be frustrated at the moment, nothing was going right.

She wrapped her hands around the soul of the shoe and started pulling. It wouldn't move. She tugged harder and harder until a small crack could be heard. She got her shoe back, but the heel snapped off in the process. The tears came back full force, but Kagome forced them back. Those were Kagome's only pair of heels and her best shoes. Now she had to wear flip flops to work. Talk about unprofessional.

She stood and put on a smile. Things could be worse, but they weren't, so she had every right to smile. In a good fifteen minutes she'd be home, in her small apartment room. These were times when she could think back on the old times and laugh.

Flashback

"_I love you." Ayame said._

"_I love you too!" Kagome leapt into Ayame's arms._

"_And scene." Rin said in between her laughs. "That is how I think it would go down if you and Miroku ever started going out."_

_The girls laughed. Summer vacation had just started and the girls were at Inuyasha's talking in his living room. The guys went to get pizza, leaving the girls in a huge mansion by themselves. Sango was rolling on the floor gasping for breath after Rin's play. When her laughter died down she spoke._

"_If you think that is how Miroku and I would get together, you're completely wrong. He has checks in all the wrong places."_

"_Checks, as in good looks?" Kagome asked going into the kitchen._

"_No, checks as in, one check for good looks, two checks for personality, and 3 checks for pervertedness." The girls were completely confused. "Three checks are bad, one check is good."_

"_Oh." They said in unison._

"_Well, why is his personality two? I'd give him a one, he's reliable, sweet, cool, and whatever other good crud there is." Ayame said adjusting one of her pony tails. She still didn't completely understand it._

"_Well, I needed to balance it out. I'd give him a one for personality, but then it'd be 2 goods against bad and I have to have at least 2 bads against goods."_

"_You've completely frazzled my brain." Rin said rubbing her temples. "Aside from that, I say you and Miroku would be hotter than Sesshomaru and I…If that's possible."_

"_I think you mean hotter than Kouga and I. Which I know isn't possible." Ayame said._

_Ayame was the only one hooked up at the moment. Rin liked Sesshomaru a lot, but she was waiting for him to ask her out. Being shy has its disadvantages. Sango refused to believe that Miroku was her type for some odd reason; the thought of that was very similar to the thought of puke. As for Kagome, she was in denial about love with any guy; she found it impossible to be paired up. _

_She did think about Inuyasha as a boyfriend at times, but she couldn't see them with a happy ending._

"_The day I get hooked up with Miroku will be the day Sesshomaru and Rin hook up." Sango said sitting on the couch._

"_The day I hook up with Sessy-boo will be the day Kagome and Inuyasha get together. I think that is very likely."_

"_And the day I get with Inuyasha is the day when pigs start flying, monkey's take over the world, and Ayame eats dog poop." Kagome smiled._

"_Hey, why am I the one eating poop?" Ayame asked coming into the kitchen._

"_Because I know it will never happen." Kagome grabbed a drink out of the fridge._

"_Toss me one, babe." Sango said sitting up a little._

"_Me to, hun!" Rin said sitting next to Sango._

"_Fine." Kagome grabbed some water bottles out of the fridge._

_Kagome, Rin, Ayame, and Sango crowded on the couch and watched TV after a small fight over what to watch. The boys walked in about 20 minutes later with hands full of pizza. _

"_I'm home." Miroku said setting the pizza on the living room table._

"_No one wants you home." The girls said running to the pizza._

_Miroku frowned, so much for getting a warm welcome back. They all went onto their separate couches, had another argument about what show to watch, and settled down. They decided on watching Mulan, a girly yet manly movie that no one could go wrong with._

"_I love this part." Ayame said clapping._

"_She loves every part." Rin whispered into Kagome's ear. She giggled softly._

"_I heard that. Oh my god! Hear it is! Oooh! All right, that's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Make a note of this. Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow, dis-"_

"_I think she's watched this movie more than once." Miroku whispered into Inuyasha ear._

"_Ya' think? I bet you she sits at home in a dark corner watching this." He asked snickering._

"_Shut up!" Ayame said throwing a pillow at them._

_The song If You Like Pina Colada's started playing. _

"_Oh, it's my cell phone." Kagome said pulling it out of her back pocket._

Kagome was thrown out of her thoughts when she clashed with something in front of her. She fell face first onto the concrete.

"Ow." Kagome said rubbing her head.

"Ow is right, that hurt." A deep voice said in front of her.

Kagome unclenched her eyes, and they widened when they locked on the person she had run into. She had heard a voice similar to that about 5 years ago. It couldn't be who she thought it was, it just couldn't.

"Kagome?" He asked.

She shook her head slowly. It wasn't that he had the wrong person; she was just shocked to see him in front of her, if it was him.

"Am I wrong?" He asked.

She shook her head again, too shocked to say anything. How and why would he be in Nikko? Of all the places to be. Kagome was staring at living, breathing proof and she still couldn't believe it. She knew she probably looked even stupider than she thought, but everything she could've said wouldn't come out of her mouth.

When she could form a coherent sentence she spoke. "Oh my god, cheese cake, apple pies, and headless dogs?" She asked. It was a small insider that Kagome had made with one of her friends in Tokyo. Only one person would know what she was talking about.

"And then a banana hops a tree and punches a Kangaroo?" He asked as a response.

"Oh my god it is you!" Kagome pulled him into a hug.

He hugged her back and pulled away. "You've grown so much."

"And you as well."

He stood up, picked up his suit case, and held out a hand for her to take. She took it gratefully and smiled in appreciation. Out of all of the things that could happen, it would be this one. It was a miracle to Kagome; she thought she'd never see him again.

"Kagome, it's been so long." He pulled her into another hug.

"Yea, let's get out of the rain. It looks like you're already soaked to the bone." She gave a small giggle and pulled him under the closest vizor she could find.

Once Kagome was out of the rain and onto semi dry land she took in his appearance. Soggy black business pants, a white collar shirt with a black tie, an I.D. patch on his shirt pocket, and a small coffee stain on the right sleeve; it seemed like nothing had changed. The next thing that caught Kagome's eyes also caught her breath.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked looking at his hand.

"If you're referring to this lovely engagement ring on my finger, than yes, yes you are." He smiled and held out his hand.

Kagome whistled. "Wow….." Kagome didn't know what to say, she never thought he'd get married.

"Enough of this! Let's go some place to chat, to catch up. I have to know what's been going on!" He said.

"Alright, my apartment isn't too far from here, let's go." Kagome led the way to her apartment complex.

The two made small talk on the way, though it was a tad awkward for the both of them. Kagome fumbled with her keys as she tried to open the door. The rain had soaked her clothes and now the coldness was getting to her. When the door was finally open, Kagome went to her room to get a change of clothes for herself.

She stared sheepishly at the items in her hand. "I'm going to take a quick shower and get changed." She said using one hand to point at her clothes.

"You can get changed in that room." She said pointing to a door. "If I remember you correctly, I have to tell you not to come in my bathroom while I'm taking a shower." She said with a giggle.

He chuckled. "I'm engaged, I have no reason to see you in the nude anymore."

Kagome laughed before closing the door to the bathroom.

He took in the small time he had alone to observe her apartment. It was fairly tiny, but it could've been a tad bigger if a couple of things were rearranged. The kitchen was a decent size with an island in the middle and marble floors. There was a small table to eat at in the corner, and a stove and oven took up space on the other side of the kitchen. There was no microwave and a small closet that could be classified as a pantry was in the left corner.

He strained his eyes to see, the lights weren't on and it was fairly dark. The living room was plain from what he could see. A small one person couch, a red rug, a ceiling fan, and a desk to sit at. Kagome came out of the room with a pair of pajama pants and a tank top on.

He went into the room she pointed to too change. Once he was done with his shower and he was done changing, Kagome put on some water to boil so she could make some tea. She kept glancing at him from the kitchen when she thought he wasn't looking. The water was done minutes later, and the tea was done right after. Kagome sat across from him on the floor, the table in the center of the room in between them.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" He asked taking a sip of his tea.

"It has, I may not sound excited, but trust me I am. I thought I'd never see any of you guys ever again." Kagome said with a smile.

"Ahh, I've missed that smile of yours. If you don't mind me asking why are we sitting in the dark?"

Kagome looked down in embarrassment. "Um. I'm a little late paying the bill."

"I see." To cover up the awkward moment he took a sip of his tea.

"Well, who's the lucky girl?" She asked blowing on her tea.

"Sango." He said with a smile. Just saying her name made him crazy.

Kagome took a second to take in the information, and then spit out her tea. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Let me get you a towel!" Kagome got up quickly and went through the small linen closet on the side of the living room to get a towel. She tossed it to him and he started wiping his face.

"Miroku, I am so sorry. Sango? How is she? Is she doing well?" Kagome decided not to drink anymore tea, just in case she had the erg to spit it out again.

"Sango is doing perfectly fine. She's smiling and laughing still…hmm…I must say she's gotten stronger since the last time you saw her. She lives in a condo, but that won't be for long because, well, you know." He put down the towel and pointed to his ring finger.

"Aww, how's Rin? Ayame? Kouga? Sesshomaru?"

"Paired up. Sesshomaru and Rin got together a while ago and Ayame and Kouga are already married. All of them are good couples. They're all doing well though."

"….What about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a low voice.

"He's had on and off relationships over the years. Right now he's dating some girl named Kikyou." Miroku stared at his tea.

"Oh."

"Well, what about you? How are you?" Miroku asked looking at the ceiling.

Kagome looked at her hands; she didn't want to tell Miroku that she was basically going to be in the streets sooner or later.

"Kagome?"

She felt tears in her eyes. Why wasn't she well off like her friends? Her friends were doing so well and everything in her life had gone completely wrong. She actually felt a tad jealous and felt ugly because of it. She didn't have the right to feel jealous; it was probably something she did that made everything go wrong.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked coming next to her.

Everything happened so quick. Kagome broke down crying on Miroku. Miroku was overly surprised and didn't know what he had said. Maybe he shouldn't have asked her how she was doing. He let Kagome cry on his lap and patted her back while she did. What else could he do? He looked around the apartment again. He guessed she wasn't happy here.

If you looked it was nicely put together, but so many things could make her unhappy here. For one thing, she was alone in a dark apartment, which would freak anyone out. From what he saw, the neighborhood looked dirty and a little scary. She was probably scared to be in her own home; afraid that someone would rob her or something.

And for another, it looked like there were a couple of bills piled up. When he went to change there was a small stack of bills on the desk in the room. Miroku wasn't one to pry into another person's personal things, but it was tempting. The bills weren't too bad, but it didn't look like she could pay for it.

After her loud sobs had turned into small sniffles she cleared her throat. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He said. "That's what friends are for."

"Thanks Miroku that really means a lot. I haven't cried in a long time and I guess I just broke down. I really am sorry, I can understand if you want to leave now."

"Of course not." Miroku smiled. "Since you cried on me, you owe me." He pulled his soaked shirt off of his skin.

"Owe you? I guess you haven't changed, what do you want?" Kagome asked wiping her red eyes.

"I'll be in town for the next day, and I want to stay here. It's a lot cheaper than a hotel and we can catch up."

"I guess, that'd be kind of nice." Kagome smiled.

"Good, because I was going to stay whether you liked it or not."

"The couch is all yours. I'm sorry about the lack of entertainment." Kagome was referring to a TV and radio. "I'll leave you to sleep, there's a blanket in the linen closet." She stood up and brushed off imaginary dust. "Good night."

"Good night to you too Kagome."

* * *

Kagome woke up early the next morning and got dressed quickly. She felt that since she had a guest she had to at least look a bit decent. She wore a tab sleeve shirt with a vest on it and a pair of light wash jeans and a hat. Despite the ugly weather yesterday, today was sunny and hot. She sighed going through her shoe closet; her peep toed shoes would have gone perfectly with her outfit.

She cooked breakfast and left a small note for Miroku so he'd know that she was running down to the office to check her mailbox. Hopefully she got another offer to work with someone else. Real estate business was so complicated. She slipped on her old pink sandals and quietly closed the door behind her.

Miroku woke up and scratched behind his head about 30 minutes later.

"That was the best dream yet that I have EVER had about Sango." Miroku whipped a bit of drool from the corner of his mouth.

It was awfully quiet for a small apartment with 2 people in it. Ignoring that fact, he went to her bathroom and turned on the shower. He was pretty sure she wouldn't mind if he took one. He grabbed his wash cloths and clothes from his suit case and got in the shower. In the small time Miroku was in there, a plan hatched in his brain.

Sango constantly talked about Kagome and how she missed her. Why not get them on the phone together? He quickly put on his clothes and went through his suit case to get his cell phone. His shaky fingers typed in Sango's number.

"Come on, dammit, come on." He said into the phone.

"Hello?" Sango's sweet voice rang through the phone.

"Sango!"

"What is it? How's Nikko?" She asked.

"It's good, it's really good! Guess who I found here?"

"Um…I don't know."

"Kagome!"

Sango sighed. "Are you sure it's her this time? Last time, you thought you saw her at that restaurant and caused a big scene."

"Yes, I'll get her on the phone." Miroku looked around. "Uh…Kagome!" He yelled.

It was quiet.

"Kagome!" He tried again. Still no reply. "Um….." He ran into her room, she wasn't there. He looked in the kitchen, the bathroom, under the couch, the living room, and everywhere else, she wasn't there. He put on his best Kagome voice. "Hey Sango, long time no speak."

"Miroku just stop it!" Sango was angry now. "Obviously she's gone and she's not coming back, you don't have to remind me of that!"

"But-"

"No!" She gave a stressed sigh. "Don't call me with nonsense; I'll talk to you when you come back!" She hung up the phone.

Miroku winced. She must have been really mad, he sighed. He didn't mean to make her mad, his intentions were well. He had to admit, this wasn't the worst ending they'd ever had when she hung up on him. There were times when his good intentions were a little misunderstood, but everything turned out well in the end.

"I'm home." Kagome said opening the door.

"Where have you been!" Miroku asked running up to her.

"I went to the office; I told you that in the note I left on the table." She pointed to the small note on the table.

"Oh…" He picked it up and opened it.

_To Miroku_

_-Sorry I left so early. I'm just running to the office to check my mail box.-_

_Love Kagome_

"Oh." He said rereading the note.

"Yea, I see you didn't eat the breakfast I cooked so now it's probably cold and I don't have a microwave. Why don't we go out for breakfast, I know a nice café." Kagome asked smiling.

She didn't have the money for it, but hospitality was still in her blood. She couldn't not treat him to something while he was here.

"Alright." Hopefully it'd take his mind off of Sango.

* * *

"And then you jumped over him right into a mud puddle!" Kagome said laughing.

"I know, stupid, but fun." Miroku said laughing with her.

Miroku and Kagome went to Callie's Coffee Café Foray, one of the best café's in Nikko. They were catching up and reminiscing about the past.

"Those were the times." Kagome said taking a sip of her mocha.

"Okay Kagome, what happened, why did you leave without telling anyone?" Miroku had been wondering that since he had gotten to her house.

Kagome sighed; she knew he would ask that question sooner or later. She took a breath and then explained the situation. She started from as soon as she moved, to the time when she met him yesterday. Miroku was in shock, a lot had happened in the 5 years she had been away from him.

"I thought about you guys every day, but I knew it was a one out of one hundred chance that I'd see one of you ever again. Umm, what are you doing here anyways? I mean in Nikko." Kagome asked.

"I came to pick up this awesome chocolate sauce that's only sold in Nikko. I lost a bet with Inuyasha, Sango, and Rin so I had to."

"I'm relieved the group is still together. When you go back tell them I said hello and that I miss them." She smiled, but behind her smile was a frown. She wanted to say hi to all of them at least once.

"About that…I've been thinking…" Miroku started.

"Oh lord, you thinking can't be good." Kagome said taking a bite out of her biscuit.

* * *

"Yes, yes…I'm in the taxi right now. Yes, I have the sauce; it's in my suit case." Miroku said into the phone.

"Yes, and I just wanted to say you're welcome for getting that stupid chocolate sauce for you since I know you won't thank me yourself. Is everyone there already?"

"Oh…well I'll be at the house in a couple of minutes."

"Bye Inuyasha."

Miroku was in the cab on his way to Inuyasha's house where they were having a small ice cream party; they had one every 2cd Friday of the month. He had left Nikko about 10 hours ago and was almost to Inuyasha's house. He was overly happy to be returning to his beloved Sango.

"My Sango lies over the ocean, my Sango lies over the sea." He started again.

The driver was getting frustrated. "You've been singing for the past hour now, can you please stop?" He asked turning around to face his passenger.

"Sure thing." Miroku said sinking in his seat.

The driver was big; Miroku wasn't going to argue with that. In no time they pulled up to the house.

"Hold on." Miroku told the driver as he grabbed his suit case.

He ran up to the door and didn't stop knocking until someone answered it.

"Don't knock on my door like there's a killer behind you!" Inuyasha said punching his arm.

"Go get my other suitcase, while I say hi to my baby." Miroku said running inside.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku's retreating form. "Stupid." Inuyasha started walking down to the cab, and then stopped midway.

Inuyasha just remembered. "Miroku, you only took one suit case with you, idiot!" Inuyasha went inside and closed the door behind him.

He was going to slap Miroku for wasting his time. Why would he pull a stunt like that? Miroku knew that he hated when people wasted his time.

"What was with the suitcase thing?" Inuyasha asked coming behind Miroku. "Good thing I remembered you only took one suitcase or else I would've wasted my time walking all the way down the hill for no god damn reason."

Miroku turned around quickly. "What did you say?"

"You heard me." Inuyasha said walking into the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh." Miroku ran outside.

The cab was long gone. "Oh my gosh." He said again.

"What's wrong with you?" Kouga asked.

"Th-th-th-the cab." He stuttered.

"Miroku, why did you text me?" Rin asked shaking her phone in her hands "You are not; you're in front of me."

Miroku stuck his hands in his pockets. His cell phone wasn't with him. "What the? Let me see your phone?"

Rin tossed the phone to him. It read:

_I'm in the b-yrd._

He sighed in relief.

"Hey, why don't we go to the backyard everyone?" Miroku asked with a bright smile

They all raised an eye brow, but went outside.

"Oh, yea. The back yard. It looks nice, now can we go inside?" Sesshomaru asked pulling Rin close to him so that they were hugging from the side. She giggled softly and smiled.

"Aw, Fluffy." Rin relaxed in his arms.

"I hate to say it, but I agree. I don't want to get bit by a mosquito." Inuyasha said swatting at a nat.

"I agree too." Sango said putting a hand on her hip.

"Me 4!" Ayame said smiling.

"You know I don't really like being outside." Kouga said putting an arm around Ayame.

"You guys haven't changed at all."

Everyone looked down from the top deck and gasped. Sitting in one of the chairs on the patio bar set was Kagome. Talk about surprises. Out of all of the people on the deck, no one could form a coherent sentence. It wasn't everyday that your best friend comes out of the blue, especially on a random day like this.

"Kagome!" Ayame was the first to react.

She gave a small wave and smiled.

"Oh my god!" Rin, Sango, and Kouga said at the same time.

"Wow." Was all Sesshomaru said.

They all raced down the stairs to greet her. Sango practically tackled Kagome and gave her the hug of her life. She was almost in tears. Kagome was her best friend and when she found out Kagome had left she went into a small state of depression. Seeing her look healthy, beautiful, and smiling was the best gift anyone could give her. Sango looked at Miroku and he smiled. He had that i-told-you-so look on his face.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome! I missed you so fucking much!" Sango said giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"I missed you too, I see you still have that potty mouth." Kagome wheezed out, it was hard to talk when you were being squeezed to death.

"My turn." Rin shoved Sango out of the way and gave her a small hug. "Oh my gosh, I've missed you more than anyone, how have you been!"

"And now I think I'm deaf." Kagome pulled back with a smile. "I could be better."

"Now it's my turn." Ayame sung.

"And I see you still have the angelic voice you were blessed with, Ayame." She pulled Ayame into a hug.

"I see you still have that bruise I gave you when you were 10." She said pointing to her elbow.

Kagome started laughing. "How could I get rid of it?"

"You can't forget about me." Kouga said holding out his arms.

"I couldn't." Kagome ran into his arms. "Aww, I missed your great big wolf hugs."

"Ya' better have missed them." She turned around.

"And Sesshy!" She pulled him into a hug.

"I've missed you Kagome. I had no one to pull good pranks with ever since you left." He said hugging her back.

"We have to do it sometime later." She smiled. That's when she noticed someone was missing. "Where's Yasha?"

"He was here two seconds ago." Sango said looking around.

"Putting that aside, where did you get your outfit, it's so cute." Ayame asked.

She wore a light pink sheer tank top with a white tank top under it and had on dark blue Capri's that stopped before her knees. In her opinion it was a little mitch match and the flip flops made it look ugly. She tried to find some good clothes when she found out she was coming to Tokyo, but she had no good clothes and 96% of her clothes were in the laundry.

"Um, Ross?" Kagome said pinching her shirt.

"Ayame that was stupid. We should be catching up inside, away from the bugs." Sango pushed Kagome up the stairs.

"Hmm...I think the flip flops ruin the outfit." Rin said looking at them

Kagome chuckled; she thought it ruined the outfit too. Once they were all situated in the living room they started asking questions.

"Where have you been?" Ayame asked.

"Nikko." Miroku answered for her.

"Why?" Kouga asked.

"Let's not batter her with questions. She just got here, why don't we have some fun? After we finish off our ice cream we can hit the club."

"Good idea, I bet Kagome still has her moves." Sango said.

Kagome blushed. "I'm 20, not 200; I hope I can still dance."

* * *

The gang arrived at the club around 10.

"I've never heard of this club." Kagome muttered.

They were at a club called _Status_. Kagome could only describe it as clubby. It's what she thought a club would look like, people dancing, drinks being served, and back rooms; the only thing Kagome didn't see were strippers. Not that she wanted to see strippers, but she just thought all clubs had them. This was her first club; of coarse her expectations were a little high.

"That's because you weren't here when they built this one, they built it two years ago." Rin said looking Kagome up and down.

"What?" She was starting to get a little self conscious; that was the 6th time Rin had looked her over.

"You don't look very clubby." She said.

Kagome sweat dropped. "Well, what did you expect? I didn't want to change out of this outfit."

"That hat helped though." Ayame threw in.

Kagome tilted her white sequenced bowler hat a little. She was a big fan of hats, so she didn't complain when Sango offered to let her borrow it.

"Does everyone have their cell phones?" Sango asked shaking hers in her hand.

Yups, yeses, and head nods were noted from 7 people.

"You don't have your cell phone?" Kouga asked.

"No, I haven't had one for a long time." Kagome put a hand behind her head and shook her head.

"You can use mine." Miroku handed her his cell phone. "I'll share with Sango."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"Alright, if we ever split up we can just call each other." Rin said.

"Okay."

To Kagome's surprise, everyone split up a lot quicker than she expected. The only good thing was that she could see everyone from where she was seated. Sango and Miroku were dancing, Rin and Sesshomaru were in a corner talking, and Kouga and Ayame were kissing in another corner. Kagome sighed; she missed a lot while she was gone. She kind of felt out of the loop.

Everyone was paired up, one of them was getting married, one of them had gotten married and look where she was, alone. Kagome was taken out of her thoughts when Miroku's cell phone started vibrating. It was a text message, it read:

_Come up here, you gotta see this! I'm on the roof. …Yash_

Kagome realized that was the first thing Inuyasha had said to her…. texted to her, since she had gotten in Tokyo. She smiled thinking about what could be up there. Maybe there was a dog doing tricks on the roof, or a fire party. She found the stairs and started walking up them. Aside from the weird looks she got going up the stairs she made it up safely.

She opened the door and quietly closed it behind her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out.

She saw his head poke out from around the generator and then a heavy sigh.

"What are you doing here Kagome?" Inuyasha asked from around the corner.

Kagome went to where Inuyasha was and looked at him.

"You texted me." She took the phone out of her pocket.

Inuyasha grunted. "That wasn't for you. That was for Miroku, I forgot you had his phone."

"Okay Inuyasha, what's wrong? You haven't said a word to me since I've been here and I'm kind of getting the feeling that you don't want me here." Kagome said putting a hand on her hip.

"Maybe that's because I don't want to talk to you and I don't want you here." He said as if it were obvious.

"And why not, please, tell me why." When Kagome saw him motion to leave she grabbed his arm. "I'm serious tell me why." She said in a deadly tone.

"It's none of your business." He said trying to snap his arm back. When did she get such a strong grip?

"Tell me….and I'll leave." It seemed like he didn't want her here, and she wasn't going to stay where she wasn't wanted. The only thing that popped in her mind was telling him that she would leave. He was sure to speak his mind if she gave him a deal. "But that's only if you give me a good reason." When he didn't look at her, she added, "I promise."

He may have thought a lot of bad things about her at the moment, but if she was like the old Kagome, she'd keep her promise.

"Fine." He said. "Only if you let go." Kagome let go of his arm. "Kagome, I'm not going to let you back in my life like the others. You left for a long time, 5 years at that, without a word as to where you were going, what you were doing, and you didn't even bother to call us. Sango, Ayame, and Rin cried a lot because of you. Miroku, Kouga, and even Sesshomaru didn't laugh for a while, not that Sesshomaru is the type to laugh. The only good thing that came out of you leaving was that Sesshomaru stopped his pranks."

He continued. "You've put all 7 of us through a lot by not keeping in contact with us. Did you even think about us wherever you were doing whatever you did? You need to think about how you affect others before you do anything else." With that said he walked out the door and slammed it behind him as he left.

Kagome shook her head; she hadn't realized her leaving had caused them so much distress. Inuyasha had left so quickly she couldn't even get a word in about what truly went on. In her opinion it was a good enough reason, so she'd leave the next day.

Kagome wasn't as social as she normally was and the group could tell. The boys dropped the girls off at Rin's house for a sleep over and then went to Inuyasha's house for their own manly get together that just happened to be over night. They refused to call it a sleep over, that was way too girly.

Right now the girls were in the middle of hearing Ayame tell how Kouga proposed to her.

"And then he said, I want you to marry me, not those other girls, you." Ayame said blushing a little.

"She's told this story a zillion times; I know the whole thing by heart." Rin said smiling.

"I see." Kagome said nodding her head.

"Aww…Kagome you don't seem all that happy, what's wrong?"

"I'm home sick; I think I'm going to leave tomorrow." Kagome hugged her pillow closer to her.

"No! You just got here!" Sango yelled hitting her over the head with her pillow.

"I made a promise and I'm keeping it." Kagome looked at the floor. "I already told Miroku I wanted to leave; he's picking up a ticket for 5 in the afternoon tomorrow. It's not like we can't keep in contact."

Yea, she was having a good time, but she promised she'd leave tomorrow, and she never breaks a promise.

"A promise…. To who? Your boyfriend?" Rin raised an eye brow.

"I don't have a love interest." Kagome looked at her nails.

"Awww, that means you can get with Yasha." Sango said smiling.

"Uh…I think that's the last thing that he wants to do, he'd probably die before doing that. Doesn't he go out with come chick? Kikyou I think?"

"Ugh." They all grunted.

"You mean Kinky-Hoe." Sango said.

Rin shook her head. "No, she means Slutty-Crow."

"You both are wrong, she means that slutty little cow that smells like week old onions and should go kill herself because she flashes things nobody wants to see. And to answer your question no, they broke up two days ago. Wasn't that why we had the ice cream party?" Ayame asked.

"I wish it was why, it would have made the ice cream taste a hell a lot sweeter. But, yea, they broke up; Inuyasha found her to be too clingy. They are no longer together and I am glad, she tried to get with my Sesshy." Rin said.

"Oh…" Kagome looked at the ceiling.

"Anyways, Kagome you can't leave, at least stay for a couple of more days." Sango begged.

"No, let's just talk for now or we can watch Mulan." Kagome knew that would do the trick.

"Good idea!" Ayame jumped up. "I love that movie!"

"We know." All three of them said.

~With the guys~

"Miroku you didn't mess up for once." Kouga said patting him on the back. He was referring to brining Kagome back.

"I know." He said grabbing one of the cans of coke.

They were at Inuyasha's house playing poker in the living room.

"I'm almost out of money." Inuyasha said taking a bite of his pizza."

"You're not alone." Kouga said throwing in some chips.

"How did you find her?" Sesshomaru asked throwing in a red chip.

"Actually, we ran into each other, I was running one way, she was walking the other, and we bumped into each other."

Inuyasha didn't want to talk about her. "Can we change the subject to something interesting like….football or monkeys?"

"Ya know? I don't think you even greeted her with us."

"I know I didn't." Inuyasha said. "Alright, who's shuffling?"

"Me." Sesshomaru took the deck.

"Why not?" Kouga asked.

"I have my reasons." Inuyasha cut the deck.

"It's not her fault, Inuyasha." Miroku said. "She had a good reason, just ask her about it."

"I don't want to talk about this." Inuyasha set his cards on the table. "I'm going to bed; you guys can crash in whatever room you want too. Except for the kitchen, the guest room, the bathroom, the other guest room, the game room, and the other bedroom, every room upstairs is off limits too."

"But that just leaves the living room." Miroku said throwing down his cards.

"Exactly."

* * *

For Kagome, tomorrow came all too quickly. All of the things she thought she'd ever do if she saw her friends again went down the drain. She never got to do most of the catching up she wanted to do and the pigging out on Chinese takeout never happened. She snuck out of Rin's house a little early to take a walk to her favorite spot.

Just thinking about leaving made her puke in her mouth a little. It may have been a small amount of time that she had been there, but she missed a lot and she wanted to see how much the old things had changed.

The sun wasn't up yet and it was fairly chilly, she wished she had brought a jacket with her. Kagome sighed thinking about her small streak of good luck. It felt good to be back in Tokyo and catching up with her friends was just a bonus, but the fact that it was so quick made her wish she hadn't come at all. She felt like she was a little kid and someone was dangling a lollipop in front of her. They let her lick it once, but after she stated the fact that she loved the flavor and wanted to have more, the person took it back and smiled.

Kagome was angry at herself for not cutting Inuyasha off when he was talking, she should've explained the situation. Though Inuyasha may not have noticed, being too caught up in his explanation, Kagome was about to cry when he was telling her. She wondered if Inuyasha had thought through what he'd said to her, it sounded rehearsed. He had such little faith in her; he truly believed that she hadn't tried to get in contact with him. That she hadn't thought about him…

"I'm so damn stupid." Kagome said turning around.

Suddenly, she didn't feel like walking anymore.

* * *

"I guess this is good bye." Kagome said hugging Sango.

Sango smiled despite the tears in her eyes. "Not for long though, you're still my maid of honor."

Kagome giggled. "Yea." Kagome turned to Rin and smiled. "Awww, Rin, please stop the water works."

She shook her head. "I can't! You've grown up so much! Look at you with boobies and an ass now." She said laughing.

Kagome joined her. "Thanks…I think. Well, you'll see me again for sure, and we'll stay in contact." Rin nodded her head.

Kagome turned to Ayame. "Get your ass over here."

Ayame tackled Kagome. "Oh my god! I'm going to miss you so much! You fucking bitch I can't believe you're going back!"

"Haha, I'm just a little homesick. I promise when I get the money I will try to come back out here."

Ayame sniffled. "Bitch." She pushed Kagome out of her embrace so she could say goodbye to the rest of them.

Kagome sighed. "Sesshomaru, Kouga, Miroku….and Inuyasha. I may not have spent as much time with you as I wanted, but I will miss you all so much." Kagome hugged Miroku first. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate you taking me back here with you. I'll pay you back I swear."

Miroku hugged her back. "No need, just seeing your face again was a reward for me."

Kagome laughed. "Kouga." Kagome said holding out her arms. Kouga hugged Kagome lightly.

"I'll miss you, if any guy is bein' an ass. You just call me up."

At that moment Kagome wanted to say Inuyasha was being an ass, but it wasn't his fault and he had a good reason. "I can't call you because I have no phone, but I will send you a letter." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru." She said in a creepy voice.

He gave her a hug and gave a small smile. "You know you can call if you need anything. Anytime you want to fly out just tell me and I'll get a ticket for you."

"Awww, you're too good Sesshomaru. I could never impose like that; besides, you should be spending more money on getting Rin things, not buying me a ticket."

Kagome pulled out of her hug with Sesshomaru and looked at Inuyasha. She didn't know why he even came, he hadn't said a word on the drive there, and she doubted he would say a word now.

"Good bye, Inuyasha." She said casting a glance at her feet.

He shook his head and turned his back to her.

"Well, bye." Kagome said walking into the air port. She was a little embarrassed by Inuyasha's parting gift, but kind of expected it.

Everyone looked at Inuyasha, mouths opened, glares as cold as ice. Nobody out of the seven of them could believe he just did that. It wasn't until then that they noticed Inuyasha hadn't said a word to Kagome, (well they noticed, but it didn't really click until then) that he had been giving her the cold shoulder ever since she got there, and that the air had a lot of tension in it when Kagome was near him. Sango was the first to react.

She went up to Inuyasha and punched him. "What the fuck was that?" She grounded out.

"Ow! What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked rubbing his abused arm.

Kouga was next to punch his arm. "What do you mean, 'what are you talking about!" He asked, mimicking Inuyasha's voice. "'Kagome's leaving and you didn't say a word to her."

"That's because there's nothing to say to that bitch."

Sango was getting angry. "First of all, Kagome's not a bitch, and second of all, you need to go find her in the air port and apologize, I can't believe how rude you were to her." Kouga, Rin, Ayame, Sesshomaru, and Miroku nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry, but I don't apologize to bitches that leave for 5 years without a word as to what they were doing and where they were going!" Inuyasha spat out with venom.

Sango had nothing to say to that because she didn't know why Kagome left either or what she was doing. Miroku got closer to Inuyasha and then punched him in the arm.

"Kagome had a good reason to leave." That caught everyone's attention. He knew why?

"Then why?" Inuyasha asked staring at Miroku.

"It's not my place to tell you. Get your ass in there, find her, and ask her what happened. After you here her story, you apologize and kiss the ground she walks on. She did not deserve how you treated her." Miroku said, he wanted to kill Inuyasha.

"And why should I?"

"Why not?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha hated when Miroku pulled out the 'why not?' on him. It was a short, yet logical term that got him to do things he didn't want to do. Though, he had to admit, he was curious about what had happened to her.

Inuyasha frowned, but walked into the airport reluctantly. When he got inside his frown deepened, it was a huge airport. He got a few directions from random tourist and found himself at one of the few spots for a trip back to Nikko. Kagome was no where insight. The plane left in 30 minutes so, he knew she wasn't on board yet.

"Scuse' me." Inuyasha asked tapping a random person. "Have you seen a Japanese girl, about yay high, maybe a little shorter?" Inuyasha said putting his hand where her thought Kagome's height would be on his shoulder. "Um…long black hair, wearing a white beanie. Not the old stupid beanies, the fashionable one's. She's wearing these ugly pink sandals and jean shorts. She has on an off the shoulder shirt, I think it was pink? Damn, I didn't know I paid that much attention to her outfit." He looked at the person.

"No puedo entender una maldita cosa que estás diciendo! ¿Dónde está el baño ubicado? He yelled. _Translation:_ _I can't understand a damn thing you're saying! Where is the bathroom located?_

"If you don't speak Japanese, why come to Japan?" Inuyasha asked going to another random person.

"Have you seen a Japanese girl, long hair, jean shorts, pink over the shoulder shirt, and a white beanie on the head?" Inuyasha asked.

"Is that her?" The young woman pointed to a 6 year old holding a lollipop.

What were the odds someone would wear close to the same outfit Kagome wore? Not a lot, but it happened.

"No…adult."

"Oh, is that her?" The lady pointed to a girl at the snack machine.

Inuyasha looked at the girl, and almost smiled when he saw it was Kagome. "Thanks, lady."

Inuyasha all but ran to Kagome and tapped her arm. Kagome turned around and almost choked on her granola bar. She chewed the remaining pieces in her mouth and then talked.

"Inuyasha?" She asked confused.

"You have 3 minutes to explain what happened 5 years ago leading up to today." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

Kagome frowned, she never really did like talking about 5 years ago; it was hard for her when she told Miroku too.

"Remember the last day I was with you guys?"

~Flashback~

(The end of the last flashback)

_The song If You Like Pina Colada's started playing. _

"_Oh, it's my cell phone." Kagome pulled it out of her back pocket._

"_Moshi moshi." Kagome said smiling, it was her mother._

"_Kagome!" It sounded like her mother was crying._

"_Mamma, what's wrong?" Kagome asked a little panicked._

"_Come home quickly, we need to talk." She said breaking down into sobs._

"_Uh….okay." Kagome said. _

_Her mother hung up and Kagome put her phone in her back pocket. She told everyone she had to leave for a family emergency, and got a ride from Inuyasha._

"_What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, he noticed Kagome had been a little too quiet since they got in the car._

"_I don't know yet. My mom called me crying, and said we have to talk." Kagome was literally trembling._

_Whenever her mother said they had to talk nothing good happened, especially if she was crying. Last time she was told they had to talk, she was told that her mother was diagnosed with breast cancer._

_Inuyasha took one hand off the wheel and put it on top of Kagome's. "It's okay. After you get done talking with your mom, call me so I can make sure everything's okay. _

_Kagome nodded her head. "Thanks Yash'." Just knowing that she had a friend to vent to made her feel a tad less nervous._

"_Anytime, you know I'll be here for you." Inuyasha put his hand back on the wheel._

_Kagome missed the warmth of his hand after he took it away; she shook her head and looked out the window. They weren't too far from her house now._

"_Kagome, I've been thinking, we've been friends for a long time."_

_She gave a small smile, but it disappeared quickly. "Yea, ever since I could remember, you've been there."_

"_Yea and you're kind of cool and nice."_

_She giggled. "Kind of? I know I'm cool."_

_He rolled his eyes. "Beside that point, I was just thinking that-."_

_Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome's ring tone playing._

_Kagome gave him an apologetic look and picked up her phone. "Moshi-."_

_Kagome's mother cut her off before she could finish. "Where are you?" She yelled._

_Kagome winced at her mother's tone. "I'm almost home, just about 2 minutes away." Kagome looked out the rear view mirror._

"_Quickly." She said, and then hung up._

_Kagome sighed. "Um, what were you saying?"_

_Inuyasha sighed. "Nothing."_

"_No, please continue."_

"_No, I'll tell you later."_

_Kagome decided not to push it. Inuyasha decided now wasn't the best time to tell her what had been on his mind, it didn't seem like the best time to say what he was going to say. They continued the drive in silence, not that it was long, after their small conversation he could see her house in view. Kagome thanked him for the ride and ran inside her house._

"_Mamma!" She called out running into the living room._

"_Kagome!" Her mother cried latching onto her._

"_What's wrong?" Kagome asked._

"_Your father…he..he" Kagome looked down at her mother._

"_Spit it out." Kagome said, her voice trembling, she was getting kind of scared._

"_He's dead! He's been murdered!" She wailed._

"_What?" Kagome whispered._

"_He's been murdered. Police found his body in an ally way. I got the call today."_

_Kagome covered her mouth with one of her hands. This was horrible. Kagome would've never thought this would ever happen. Who would even want to murder her father? He was too good of a man._

"_I knew it." Her mother went on. "He didn't come home last night! I should've known, I should've known that's why he didn't pick up his phone! I'm such a fucking idiot!"_

_Kagome shook her mother's shoulders lightly. "No you're not!"_

_Kagome didn't notice anything out of the normal. When she woke up her father was already at work, and by the time he came back she was in bed most of the time. _

_Kagome's mother shook her head. "We're moving!" She said wiping her eyes._

_Kagome stared at her, shocked by her mother's surprise. "What do you mean were moving?"_

"_Were moving to Nikko, I can't stay in Tokyo anymore. We'll live with your jii-chan."_

"_Mom!" Kagome all but yelled. "You aren't thinking logically! We can't move, I know dad wouldn't want this."_

_Kagome's mother slapped her, __hard_._ Kagome put a hand to her cheek, but drew it back quickly, it stung too much. Her mother had never struck her before._

"_Don't tell me what your father would want. I can't live in a place where he was murdered. You could be next." She said pointing at Kagome. "I could be next, Souta could be next." She shook her head. "I'm doing what's best for the family. I'll be making a quick funeral for your father. The funeral will be in 4 days, we leave the day after. I don't want to hear any whining or complaining from you, do you understand?" Her mother choked out._

_Kagome had a couple of tears streaming down her face, she nodded._

"_Good, now give me your cell phone?" She said holding out her hand._

"_Why?" Kagome asked taking it out._

"_Don't question me. I'm going to take your cell phone in and get it deactivated. Now that I have to start working again I can't have extra bills on my hands. That means no more electronics."_

_Kagome stood abruptly. "Mom! You're letting this whole thing get to you! Are you thinking about how this will affect me, are you thinking about Souta?"_

"_I said don't question me, Kagome!" Her mother slapped her again, harder._

_Kagome ran to her room and cried her eyes out. When she was done crying she realized that her computer was gone. _

"_How did everything go wrong?" Kagome yelled pulling her pillow onto her face._

_~End of Flashback~_

Kagome took a deep breath. She was happy Inuyasha hadn't interrupted her while she was talking. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she continued.

"After the funeral, we moved to Nikko where my grandfather has a shrine. I continued on as a priestess for about a year because my grandfather wanted me too; it was his house hold so I didn't have a choice. After that first year I started going to school and eventually skipped a grade. Soon my grandfather passed away and I was forced to drop out of school and become a priestess again. I got home schooled in between my duty as a priestess. About a year later, around when my father died, my mother gave into her cancer and I was left alone with Souta. I just turned 18 at the time so I could've taken custody of Souta, but I knew I couldn't provide for him like a good mother, so my cousin watches over him. I still talk to him though, just not as much as I'd like too."

Kagome sighed. "I was lucky enough to study my moms' occupation, which was selling homes, and was blessed to be offered to join my mothers' job after she passed away. So I sell homes, and make little to nothing. I can't say I'm the best at it, because I don't like that job and I haven't gotten a proper education in it, but once I sell a home it puts money on the table. Any questions? I know it's not the best summary of my life, but it came pretty close to it."

Inuyasha was at a loss for words. All of that had happened in a matter of 5 years. That's a lot of drama. To have your father die, then your grandfather force you to become a priestess, then your grandfather and mother die, and you can't have the last person in your family stick with you because you know you can't give them the things they need. Plus working at a job you don't even like.

He pulled Kagome into a tight hug and was happy that she didn't resist. He had been a complete ass.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Inuyasha was a little mad at her; she could've cut him off during his rant on why he didn't like her when they were at the club.

"I would've, but you didn't seem to want to talk to me and when we were on the roof top you didn't give me enough time to explain." Kagome smiled as tears came out of her eyes. She was happy Inuyasha wasn't mad anymore.

"Why didn't you write or anything?" He asked pulling away.

"I would've, but my mother refused to let me have any contact with anything in Tokyo, I couldn't remember the addresses too, so that wasn't an option. And before you start thinking, I thought about you guys every single day of my life. There wasn't a day when I didn't think about you guys." Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I am so fucking sorry. I treated you so badly."

Kagome nodded, something had been bugging her. "I'm not trying to ruin the mood, but….what did you have to tell me…if you remember what it was." That had been hanging on her shoulders for 5 years and she wanted to get that out of the way. It bugged her that she didn't know and now that she got the chance she never thought she'd have to hear what it was it made her a little anxious. She had an idea of what he was asking in the car, she just hoped she was right.

Inuyasha was trying to think of what she meant when it hit him. "That day, I was trying to tell you that…" He didn't know how to put it.

"Spit it out." Kagome said putting a hand on her hip. "You said you'd tell me later, and later is now."

"Kagome." He said pulling her into another hug, he bent down low and whispered in her ear. "I love you. I haven't stopped since that day and I never will." He pulled away and to her surprise, pressed his lips to hers.

It wasn't passionate or heated; Kagome could describe it as sweet and soft, just like how she thought kissing Inuyasha would be if she ever got the chance. She pulled back and licked her lips.

"So where does this leave us? Friends? Couple? What?" She asked looking at the floor. She hoped he'd say the right thing.

"You should know where this leaves us." He said pulling her into another kiss.

_5 months later_

"I can't do this." Kagome said fixing her strap.

"You can, trust me." Rin said curling Kagome's hair.

"No I can't." Kagome felt like she was going to throw up.

Who would've thought that she would be in this position?

"What if I trip while walking down the aisle?" She asked putting on her golden heart necklace.

"We'll laugh at you." Sango said curling the tips of her hair a little more.

"What if I stutter?"

"Stutter doing what? You don't talk." Ayame laughed.

"What if I …um, I?"

"Hello? I'm the one getting married here, shouldn't I be asking the what ifs?" Sango asked.

"Shut up." Kagome said putting blush on her cheeks.

Today was finally the day of Sango's wedding and she looked gorgeous. The top of the dress had an urban design, and a sash swopped across her waist that tied in a neat bow in the back. The dress flowed out after the waist, and the urban design was at the end of the dress as well; It was a creamy color and had a train in the back of it. (No straps) Sango thought she looked fat in the dress, but, with the girls convincing, bought it anyways. She wore creamy 2 inch heels that showed of her pedicures, and the bracelet her father had given her adorned her right wrist.

Her hair was in a tight pony tail that dangled in curls and her make up was light, not that she needed any; she had natural beauty. Her vale sat on top of her head.

Kagome, Ayame, and Rin were wearing light pink spaghetti strapped dresses. The top of the dress hugged their curves nicely, once the dress reached the waste, it flowed to their ankles. The dress overlapped it self as part of it swiveled to the right side. Each of the girls wore golden peep toes on their feet; Ayame added a golden anklet that Kouga had given her.

They each had their hair in small dues. The top half of their hair was pulled into a small bow and curled, while the bottom half of their hair was curled and left flowing.

"I can't stop looking at you. You look hot." Kagome said smiling at Sango.

"Really?" She asked.

Ayame whistled and Rin winked.

"I'll take your word for it." She looked at herself in the mirror.

"When you come out of this room in about 2 minutes, you're going to be Sango Finaleli." Ayame said. "Where'd he get the last name? I've always wondered."

"It's the Italian in him." Sango said smiling.

"Alright, it's almost time for you to get out of here and get married. Your father is waiting in that room." Rin said pointing to a room to the right. "You leave out of that room. Then Kagome and Inuyasha go, then Ayame and Kouga, then me and my babe. You know your parts after this. About 10 minutes after the whole wedding thing is done, we go to that room and party." Rin said pointing to another room.

"Alright. Good luck." Ayame said patting Sango's back.

"I'll need it, I'm so nervous." Sango said fanning herself.

"Don't be, everything will be okay." Kagome sat in the seat in front of the mirror.

"Do you have the ring?" Sango looked at Kagome. "If you don't have the ring ima' kill you."

Kagome laughed. "Yes, I do. It's right here." She pulled the ring out of her bag.

"Ladies, it's time to go!" Rin said pushing Sango into the room. Sango could hear the music from in the semi big auditorium.

The doors opened and Sango almost cried at how beautiful everything looked.

* * *

"That was the best wedding ever." Kagome said opening the door to Inuyasha's house.

Inuyasha smiled down at his girlfriend of 5 months. After the incident at the air port, Kagome decided to stay and moved in with Inuyasha after a little convincing. She explained what had happened to her to the rest of the group and let them ask questions. Kagome spent a week in Nikko with Inuyasha. After seeing how miserable she was he had to ask her to move in. Kagome put a lot of thought into it and was about to say no until Inuyasha begged her.

She moved in the next week and they lived together with just a few arguments every now and then.

"Yea, that was your first wedding so I bet it was." Inuyasha set his coat on the couch.

"I had a good time though!" Kagome smiled. "I doubt you want anything to eat since we just got back from a wedding packed with food, but I'm forced to ask. Is there anything you want to eat?"

"Not at all, I'm stuffed." Inuyasha rubbed his stomach.

"Alright, well I'm going to take my shower and head to bed. All that dancing tired me out." She hung Inuyasha's coat in the coat closet and went to the shower down the hall.

Inuyasha nodded and went to the shower up stairs. The after party was crazy. He smiled thinking about Kagome's body grinding against his as they danced. She danced like a video vixen and he was glad he had her all to himself.

He took his shower and was happy to see Kagome was still awake when he came down stairs.

"Kagome." He said sitting next to her on the couch. He hated how she chose to sleep on the couch instead of the comfy guest bed she could be sleeping on. "You're on the couch again."

"I'll sleep in the bed tomorrow, the couch is quite cozy." She sat up and hugged Inuyasha.

"It looked like you had a really good time at the wedding. Aside from when you tripped over the carpet." He said laughing. Kagome punched him. "Did you really have a good time?"

"I thought we already went over this, I did." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Do you ever plan on having a wedding one day?" He asked looking at her.

She blushed. "I hope so, one day, but I don't know."

"Do you want kids one day?" He kissed her forehead.

"Do I want kids?" Kagome repeated. "Kids are a wonderful thing so I guess, one day." Kagome sighed. "Is there a point in you asking these questions?"

"Do you want me to have a point?" Inuyasha hugged her tighter. "Kagome, I love you with all my heart, I think I'd even die for you." She smiled at his proclamation. "You've made me so happy, and I enjoy every second I spend with you, even when you're yelling at me."

"Aww, that was sweet. I enjoy spending time with you too. These past months have been a highlight in my life."

"I love you and you know I'm willing to do anything for you, I want you to be happy like the way you've made me happy. I know I can be a jerk sometimes and you could do a little better than me. Nah, you can't do better than me, I'm good to you."

Kagome laughed. "Cocky as well."

"I just want to see you smile, and when you do it sends chills up my spine." He paused. "So….you want to get married one day, and you want to have kids one day right?"

Kagome sighed. "I guess, is there a point in repeating that question again?" Kagome asked kissing his cheek.

"There is, if you want there to be a point? Do you?"

"Um….how do I answer that? Would it be a good point or a bad point if I said no?" Kagome was so confused at the moment. Maybe he had too much to drink at the after party.

"I don't know, just say yes or no."

"Hmm…I'm going to go with yes, that's a positive answer." Kagome frowned when Inuyasha left her side and stood in front of her.

"Alright, are you sure you choose yes?" He asked bending down to her level. She nodded her head slowly. "Alright then."

"Are you going to tell me what's up?" Kagome was too tired at the moment.

Inuyasha slowly got down on one knee and pulled a white velvet box out of his pajama pants pocket. He looked at Kagome and gave her one of his charming smiles.

"Will you marry me?" He asked in a gentle tone.

Kagome gasped and stared at what he had in his hand. It couldn't be? Was she dreaming? She grabbed the skin on her leg and twisted it. Nope, this wasn't a dream.

"Inuyasha…I-I…I don't know what to say…"

"A yes or no would suffice. Hurry up; I don't want my leg to cramp up from staying in this position for too long."

Kagome smiled. "Yes!"

Inuyasha smiled and opened the box. Kagome stared at the ring and started laughing. "Oh my gosh! You still remembered ring pops were my favorite kind of candy!" She slipped on the ring and hugged Inuyasha.

She started licking the ring and smiled. "You even remembered my favorite flavor!"

Inuyasha smiled at seeing Kagome so giddy. "You do know that's not the real ring right?"

"Oh my gosh! 2 rings in one day!" Kagome thought that the ring pop was a pretty nice ring, but she wasn't going to complain if he got her another one.

"Let's try this again." Inuyasha said getting on his knee again. Kagome slipped the ring pop onto her right hand and looked at Inuyasha. "Will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked pulling out a black velvet box.

"Yes, I will." Inuyasha opened the box this time and gently slid the diamond ring onto her finger.

Kagome looked at both of her hands and then started licking the ring pop again. "I say the ring pop is better. It doesn't way as much and it's tasty."

Inuyasha interlocked her right hand with his left hand and licked the ring pop. "Kagome, you are just too weird."

"And that's why you love me." Kagome kissed him on the lips. To her surprise a tear ran down her cheek.

"Why are you crying, I should be the one crying; you actually said yes." Inuyasha pulled her onto his lap on the floor.

"Why wouldn't I say yes, and I wasn't crying, a tear just slipped down my cheek. I'm just thinking, after all of the trouble I went through over the past 5 years and I ended up here, in my fiancée's arms on the floor." A couple of tears slipped down her face and she brushed them away quickly.

"Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky." Inuyasha pulled Kagome's hands away from her face and put them in her lap. He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in for a deep loving kiss. Kagome smiled under his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Life was going to be a hell a lot better now that Kagome was his soon to be wife and Inuyasha was her soon to be husband. As for kids, there better be some.

* * *

A/n: My first one-shot, I hoped you like. Tell your friends and REVIEW. sorry, i had to go back and change it for a second. the indentions i put in that indicated that they were in a different place disappeared, i just changed it. sorry again


End file.
